Puella Magi Lucy Magica
by IDidn'tJustSignUpForThis
Summary: Kyubey shows itself to a crying girl who is looking, hopelessly, for a way out of her despair... what will she do, when she is offered the one thing she wishes, that long forgotten hope...?


This was written directly after the Lucy caboosey episode. So it's not my best, but... *shrugs* the idea still entertains/disturbs me.

* * *

><p>She sat with her face in her hands, crying, the same tears she cried everyday. They would never stop, with their torment. She couldn't take it anymore. She had thought about it a few times... but she was uncertain. She knew she should have faith, she had been told a thousand times. She had grown up with a minister for a father, she didn't need to be reminded anymore. But she was starting to just not care. Why should it matter that God loves you when no one else does? It would be okay, if he was actually around. But when you're living in a world filled with hatred aimed toward you, having someone who you've never even seen before care, it just dosen't seems to matter.<p>

Sometimes she thought it sounded nice... and if he did really care for her, if he was the only one to, wouldn't it be nice to be with him?

Yes, sometimes... sometimes she thought...

"Hello, Lucy."

She looked up, startled, to see a little white creature that looked like a ferret with long ears, but almost angelic with the rings around its ears and the pink circle on it's back.

"Who- who are you?" She moved away, whiping at her tears "And, ho- how can you speak?"

"I'm Kyubey." The creature smiled, how could it smile? "I'm here to make a contract."

"I- I don't understand." She near scream, trying, unsuccessfully, to look and sound unafraid.

"I can make your wish come true. All you need to do is fight for me."

"Fight? Wish? Fight what? Ho- how could _I_ fight?"

"Witches. It would be easy, with my help. I'll make you a Puella Magi."

"Puella... Magi?" Lucy asked. Kyubey just smiled at her, waiting. "Like... the three Magi? Like... in the bible?" she asked confused.

"No." Kyubey smiled,_ it's always amusing when the humans get it confused with their cultures,_ "A Magical Girl. I'll give you the powers to defeat the witches, all you need to do is make the contract."

"Magical... girl? I... don't understand." Her forehead creased.

"I'll make you a super hero!" it offered. "You can use your powers to help others. All you need to do is make a contract. Then the power will be yours."

"A contract? You keep repeating that! What contract?" she picked herself up from the ground and took a defensive stance as if she though it would attack if she refused. Though the stance was unconvincing. _She has nerve. But is that enough when she looks so clearly frightened?_

"It's easy. All you need to do is make a wish. Any wish. I will make it come true. In return, I give you a Soul Gem which you use to fight the witches."

"Any... wish?" her arms dropped to the side as she forgot about protection only focusing on the thing she wished for ever second of her life.

"Mmmhm! I can make miracles happen!" the creature tipped its head to the other side, still smiling. It was almost eerie... the way it moved.

"I... I wanna be pretty!" She screamed clenching her fists, ignoring all instinct that told her the creature was dangerous, "Like the other girls! Like the ones that call me Lucy caboosey ! No! I want to be prettier than them! I want them all to see! See that Lucy Fabray... Lucy Fabray is better than them!"

"Is that your wish? Is that the wish you make... to become a Puella Magi?"

There was a small voice in her head that told her to be carful, that this couldn't be true, or that this was dangerous. But she didn't care. She would give anything, anything, to be beautiful. It didn't matter what was taken in return.

"Yes." She decided. "I wish to be prettier than any of the other girls I know!"

With a nod of it's head Kyubey started its process.

Lucy gave a small scream and fell to the ground; The pain... like nothing she'd ever felt before.

She opened her eyes against the pain and grabbed at the object that had appeared in front of her; a pink stone wrapped delicately in silver wire.

It was beautiful.

As she gazed at the stone in her hands she realized- Her hands. They had changed.

She stood again and ran for the mirror, slightly cracked, usually distorting her already ugly view.

The reflection staring back at her was foreign, like something from a fairy tale.

She reached up to touch her hair- The image in the mirror moved in sync.

Where her messy brown mop had lain was now delicate weave of blond curls. The glasses were gone, but she could see perfectly clear. The hideous rock of a nose that had made her fat face look even more treacherous was now slim, almost elegant looking.

She put her hand against the mirror, her forgioner twin meeting her hand in return.

Most amazing of all, this stranger in the mirror, she had lost about a hundread pounds of weight that had made little Lucy believe she was nothing compared to anyone else.

"This is... me?" She asked, amazed, watching as the other girl's lips mirrored her own lips movments.

"Oh course!" The ferret creater spoke. "This is what you wanted, right? In return for becoming a Puella Magi."

_Amazing. How easy it is to persuade... humans really _are _such piety creatures. Though... it is exactly that foolish sense of emotion that makes them so precious to me._

Lucy just smiled. For the first time in a long long time, she looked in the mirror and smiled a truly genuine smile.

* * *

><p>She opened the door as if to enter her house, haltering for only a moment.<p>

Her sister sat on the couch reading a book, her mother stood in the kitchen cooking and her father out of sight.

She looked down at her new furry friend. With a surprise she heard a voice speak to her clearly in her mind.

"Don't worry!" it said "They can't see me."

She gasped.

"We can speak this way! Give it a try."

"No- no one else can see you?" She asked with out speaking a word.

"Not unless I wish it so."

Lucy nodded and walked in through the door, confident.

The two other girls looked up at her as she entered the room. At first they were completley silent, stunned. Then one of them spoke;

"Lu... Lucy?" Her mother asked.

"Don't call me that, mom. That's not my name. Not any more. Never call me Lucy ever again." she looked around and her two family members who still wore faces of pure shock as they heard that voice they knew so well come from the mouth of a girl they had never seem before.

"I go by Quinn now." She spoke confidantly, smiling. If not only just for a while...


End file.
